futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (Brave New World)
World War III, or the Third World War (often abbreviated as WWIII or WW3) was a very large global conflict lasting from 2014 to 2018, involving almost all of the world's nations-- including all of the great powers-- eventually forming two opposing military alliances: the Allied Forces and the Coalition Forces. The war is considered to be the most bloodiest and devastating war since World War II, with roughly 900 million deaths of both servicemen and civilians (rough estimates state that 2018 population levels were 60% of what they were in 2014). In a state of total war, both beligerents focused their industrial and scientific capabilities and strengths at the service of war effort. Over 10 million armed forces troops were mobilized and four nuclear weapons were used, both by the United States and Russia, which resulted in 1,200,000 deaths total. World War III is also the most economically depriving war in history, with over $56 trillion in American dollars spent on weapons and different defenses. 2014 In 2014, the People's Republic of China suffered a massive cyberattack launched by the Islamic Republic of Iran after the Chinese President broke diplomatic relations with the nation due to strains relationships-wise. In retaliation for this, the President of China called for the perpetrators' blood. However, the plan backfired when Russia intervened, attempting to attack Iran with a cyberattack of its own in order to sympathize for China. The United States of America soon followed afterwards, crashing the Internet all over Iran. In retaliation, Iran declared war on America, China, and Russia simultaneously, starting with death messages appearing on various Americans' Facebook accounts and then a public declaring of war on the American, Chinese, and Russian governments by the Iranian President, Sa'id Al-Hassim. Iran then threatened to drop a nuclear bomb on Israel to stop the United States from attacking. The war then broke out on March 21. In result the United States Republican Party had multiple gains in the Senate and House November elections. Meanwhile, tensions between the United States and Russia were at an all-time high, mainly due to the Ukraine Crisis. The shootdown of Malaysia Airlines Flight 17, which the Russians later admitted to and threatened to shoot down all non-Russian airliners in its airspace, made things worse. Then, on December 25, 2014, the 23rd anniversery of the collapse of the Soviet Union, Vladimir Putin did the unthinkable: he declared Russia a communist state, and announced his intention to re-assemble the USSR, by force if necessary. The Unified Korean Republic applauded this move. The US, though, was appalled. The Second Cold War had begun. 2015 On Easter Sunday 2015, Russia launched a full-scale invasion of Ukraine, leading to a declaration of war from the United States. Immediately, the Draft was reinstated and the United States went to a state of total war for the first time since 1945. The nation went to DEFCON 1, prepared its nuclear arsenal for a possible full nuclear exchange, and began full mobilization of the military. The US Navy began sinking Russian civilian ships and moved to blockade Kalinigrad and Vladivostok to deny the Russians supplies and naval power. A week after the war began, the United Nations officially declared it World War III. Russia, meanwhile, found allies in countries that had become communist thanks to their spies. Iran signed a treaty with Russia ending the war, and joined them along with Syria, Turkey, Bulgaria, Iraq, Brazil, Pakistan, and Korea to form the Coalition Powers (known to the Allied Forces as the "Neo-Axis" and to Western media as the "Second Soviet Union"). Russia's meddling also caused a civil war in Mexico that divided the nation. All factions, though, were still allies of the United States. Category:Brave New World Category:World War III Category:Geopolitics 2018